Zamorakian spear
The Zamorakian spear is obtained from the God Wars Dungeon as a drop from K'ril Tsutsaroth and his bodyguards, requiring an Attack level of 70 to wield. Like other spears, it is a two-handed weapon. With a speed of 4, the Zamorakian spear is faster than most other spears, which have a speed of 5, making it as fast as daggers, scimitars and the abyssal whip. However, unlike other spears, it cannot be poisoned, and has its highest bonus in stab, while other spears have the same bonus on all melee attack styles. The Zamorakian spear offers the second highest stab bonus of all weapons at +85, shared with the Zamorakian hasta and crystal halberd, it is only outmatched by the Ghrazi rapier with a stab bonus of +94. The Zamorakian spear is currently the strongest spear in the game. It is popular among players because of its versatility; it has stab, slash and crushing options, making it useful on a wide array of monsters. Most notably, it is the strongest spear to use against the Corporeal Beast. Overall, this weapon's total defence bonuses are the highest for any weapon. Many players consider this weapon to be an upgraded dragon spear because both of these spears have the same special attack, though they have different attack speeds, and the Zamorakian spear cannot be poisoned. Additionally, the Zamorakian spear's stab bonus outweighs its other bonuses, unlike the dragon spear's balanced stats. Otto Godblessed can convert the spear into a Zamorakian hasta for 300,000 coins, or 150,000 coins if the player has completed the Elite Kandarin Diary. The hasta has the exact same stats as the spear, but it is one handed. He can turn the hasta back into a spear for free, should you so desire. 160px |caption = A player wielding a Zamorakian spear. }} Special attack The Zamorakian spear has a special attack, Shove, which it shares with the dragon spear and Zamorakian hasta. It pushes an opponent back and stuns them for three seconds, consuming 25% of the player's special attack energy. The effects of this special are non-stackable, meaning that players cannot use the spear's special attack on a target who is already stunned. In addition to this, players are given a one tick (0.6 seconds) period of immunity after a stun wears off in which they cannot be stunned again. In addition, it cannot be used against large monsters, such as giants, because they are too big to push back. If a player tries this, the special attack does not occur and no special attack energy is consumed. A message appears in the chat box, reading, "That creature is too large to knock back!" A general way to tell if the spear can use the "Shove" special attack is to determine how much space the target monster takes up. If it takes up more than one space, it cannot be shoved. For example, a player can shove an ice warrior, which takes up one space, but not an ice giant, which takes up four. Combat styles Dropping monsters |} Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons Category:Spears